supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carson Family 2027 Halloween
A few weeks before Halloween and his little kids are at the Halloween store comes out of the dressing room in a Superman costume Andrew: "So, Dad, what do you think?" Daryl: "I think it looks good, Andrew." comes out in a cute fairy costume Claire: "How do I look?" Daryl: "You look good." Claire: "Thank you, daddy. I like it, too." Time for trick-or-treating walks to the door Daryl: "Carly, are you sure you'd rather give out candy than take your little siblings trick-or-treating this year?" Carly: "Positive. I like to give out candy every two years. Plus, my friend Rebecca invited me to a Halloween party." Daryl: "Okay, then. Stu, Billy, Quinn, Danny, Rachel, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin, Angel, Claire, let's go." [The kids come down, Stu is dressed in a Buzz Lightyear costume, Billy is dressed in a Spider-Man costume, Quinn is dressed up as Black Widow from The Avengers, Danny is dressed in a Batman costume, Rachel is dressed up as a cat, Nathan is dressed in a Thor costume, Destiny is dressed in a Cheer Bear costume, Andrew is dressed in his Superman costume, Erin is dressed in a clown costume, Angel is dressed in a Minnie Mouse costume and Claire is dressed in a fairy costume] Daryl: "Everybody ready?" Billy: "We sure are, Dad." Daryl: "Well, come on. Let's do this." Going Trick-or-Treating is walking with his kids to a neighbor's house rings the doorbell, and the neighbor answers Neighbor: "Hello." Stu, Billy, Quinn, Danny, Rachel, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin and Angel: "Trick-or-treat!" Claire: "Trick or suck my (bleep!)” Daryl: "Claire, watch your language. You don't say that to a neighbor, that's not nice." Neighbor: (ignore what Claire had said) "Anyone care for treats? Here's some candy." neighbor places treats into each candy bag sees Ryuchi, Ella and Mimi trick-or-treating Claire: "LOOK AT THAT PIECE OF (bleep) ASIAN, THAT BLACK (bleep), and THAT STUPID MEXICAN!" Daryl: "Claire, that is not nice. It hurts very much, now apologize to Mrs. Fisher." Claire: "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fisher," Mrs. Fisher: "Apology accepted." the next house, Stu rings the doorbell closest friend Valarie answers it Stu, Billy, Quinn, Danny, Rachel, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin, and Angel: "Trick or..." Claire: "GIVE US SOME F*****G CANDY, YOU DIRTY B*****D!!!!!" Daryl: "Claire Evelyn Carson, do not say that. Don't make me wash that dirty mouth off with soap." Valarie: "You kids want some candy?" is about to grab a piece Valarie: "Not you, Claire. You need to be nice to people and treat them the way you want to be treated." Daryl: "What do you need to say to Valarie?" Claire: "I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!!!! I WANT SOME CANDY!!!!!!" starts punching Valarie pulls Claire off of her Daryl: "You do not hit people, especially Valarie. Now you made her very upset. When we get home, you need to write an apology to her for what you did." Claire: "VALARIE'S A POO-POO HEAD!!!!!" husband comes out Valarie's husband: "What's wrong?" Valarie: "Daryl's youngest daughter hit me and was rude to me." Claire: "VALARIE STINKS LIKE POO!!!!!" Valarie's husband: "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!" Daryl: "ROBERT, YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!!!!!" Robert: "SHUT UP, GREG!!!!!" Daryl: "What did you call me?" Robert: "DON'T YOU EVER WATCH E.T.?!?!?" Daryl: "Yeah. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!" and Daryl start a fight Stu: "I'm gonna call the police." dials 9-1-1 on his cell phone Stu: "Hello, my dad's friend's husband is fighting with him and beating him up and threatening him saying that he's gonna kill him." police arrest Robert for death threats Returning home Daryl: "Alright, everybody. Who's ready to share their treats?" Angel: "I am!" Stu, Billy, Quinn, Danny, Rachel, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, and Erin: "And we are!" Daryl: "Okay, let's watch a Halloween movie first. We'll watch Hotel Transylvania." [Daryl follows the younger kids and they're with the big kids, watching Hotel Transylvania] Claire: "That movie is boring and stupid! I'm gonna change it to South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut!" [Claire ejects the Hotel Transylvania DVD out of the player and swaps it with a South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut DVD and pushes the ejector in] Daryl: "Claire, what are you doing? South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut ''is for big kids, not little kids. Put ''Hotel Transylvania ''back in. Wait a sec, I thought I locked this away in the cabinet." Claire: "NO! (bleep) YOU! EAT (bleep) WHILE YOU CAN, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ER!" Daryl: "Claire, I am not happy with that language. Put ''Hotel Transylvania ''back in now! Don't make me have to wash your mouth out with soap." Claire: "Very well, then. If that's how you feel, I'll get even with you pieces of (bleep)." takes ''South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut ''DVD out of the DVD player, and puts it in its case, and puts the ''Hotel Transylvania ''DVD back in the DVD player goes in the living room and eats her treats Claire: "That hit the spot. I sure would like some seconds." sees her siblings' treats on the kitchen table Claire: (with a devilish smirk on her face) "Brilliant." takes her siblings' treats and eats them minutes later, when Stu, Billy, Quinn, Danny, Rachel, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin and Angel go to check on their treats, they found out they were nowhere to be seen Stu: "Oh, my goodness." Billy: "Somebody ate all our treats." Quinn: "Yeah, I know exactly who did that. It was Claire." burps Daryl: "Claire Evelyn, what gives you the right to eat all your siblings' treats?" Claire: "I wanted some more treats, that's what gives me the right." Carly: "It's my fault, Dad. I should have been keeping an eye on the treats." Daryl: "That is not nice to do something that is greedy, Claire. Go to your room, and don't come out until the morning." Claire: "NO!" punches Daryl, then hits him and goes into the living room, grabs a pair of scissors, and cuts Angel's Minnie Mouse costume into several pieces and breaks the ears, Angel comes in her room and sees her costume was ruined Angel: "My Minnie Mouse costume! You ruined it, Claire! And you broke the ears!" Claire: "Ha-Ha!" runs into her room crying Daryl: "That's it, Claire! That was not very nice. You are grounded for a week. That really really means you will not see your friends, or use your play car, or play on the PC, or watch ''Winnie the Pooh, or play video games. And all your toys are going into toy jail, as well." Claire: "You're serious." Daryl: "I'm dead serious." Claire: "I WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS, PLAY WITH MY PLAY CAR, WATCH WINNIE THE POOH, PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND I WANT MY TOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS!" Daryl: "Sorry, starting now, you're grounded for a week. I mean it." Claire: "I (bleep)ING HATE YOU!" gives Daryl the double middle finger Claire: "(bleep) YOU! IF I CAN'T WATCH WINNIE THE POOH HERE, I'LL WATCH IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" marches a wailing Claire up to her room Carly: "Claire, I must have a quick talk with you." Claire: "WHAT THE (bleep) DO YOU WANT, YOU STUPID (bleep)?!" Carly: "Number one, you do not swear at me. Number two, Dad has taken your play car, your Winnie the Pooh stuff, and all your toys away for a week, because you are grounded for a week. Starting now." flips off Carly Carly: "Do not flip me off. That is definitely not very nice." Claire: (angrily) "THAT'S IT!" wrestles Carly and punches her, then grabs a rolling pin from the kitchen and hits Carly with it Carly: "Help! Dad!" comes running into the room to stop Claire from hitting Carly Andrew: "Claire, stop it." hits Andrew with the rolling pin and pushes him down the stairs, Andrew starts to cry Daryl: "What happened?" Andrew: "Claire hit me and pushed me down the stairs, and she's hitting Carly with a rolling pin!" Daryl: "Don't worry, I'll call an ambulance for you and Carly." walks upstairs and goes into Claire's room, where Claire is hitting Carly Daryl: "Hey! Get off your sister this instant!" pulls Claire off of a sobbing Carly Carly: (sobbing) "Claire hit me with a rolling pin! She should be ashamed of herself!" Daryl: "You're double-grounded for a week." Claire: "BUT I WANNA HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS AND I WANT ALL MY PRIVILEGES BACK!" Daryl: "Well, Claire, you should've thought of that before you ate all your siblings' treats, before you wrecked Angel's Minnie Mouse costume, before you hurt Carly by hitting her with a rolling pin and before you hurt Andrew by pushing him down the stairs." runs out of her room and runs away from home few minutes later, two ambulances are at the Carson house, loading Carly and Andrew into the ambulances, Daryl climbs in with Andrew At the hospital is in the emergency room with Andrew and Carly Daryl: "Hey, Andrew, you okay, buddy?" Andrew: "I'm fine, Dad." hands Andrew his inhaler and Andrew wheezes it Andrew: "Thanks." walks to Carly's hospital bed Daryl: "You okay, Carly?" Carly: "Yeah. I'm okay." is seen holding his chespin plush toy few days later, Andrew and Carly are released from the hospital, both Andrew and Carly are in casts and they go home Claire returns home from running away police car comes up to the Carson house with Claire in the back seat, and the police man escorts her into the house Policeman: "Here you go, Claire. Take it easy." Daryl: "Claire, we need to talk in the living room." Claire: "What is it?" Daryl: "I am disappointed in your behavior at Halloween. You're lucky Andrew and Carly are not dead, just like your mother. What you've done at Halloween was wrong and running away is also very dangerous." Claire: "I get it now. I hurt Carly because I got mad. I'm sorry." Daryl: "If you're really even sorry, you will understand why you're grounded for a week." Claire: "May I play some video games?" Daryl: "No. You are grounded for a week, just like I said." Claire: (angry) "WELL FINE! MR.-I-THINK-IT'S-OKAY-TO-BE-MEAN-TO-MY-DAUGHTER, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" (Storms off to her room) Daryl: (feeling hurt) "I just don't understand it. Whatever happened to the sweet Claire I used to know? I don't know why she changed so much since her mom passed away." Carly: "I have a feeling she has become bitter and angry since mom died." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts